Lucent Rubicante
As an Unit: ''Arcane Demonio Lucent ''Main Theme: Rain Tear Cage '' "If life gives you two ways, then create the third one. If I've done that, then I wouldn't be so miserable as I am now..." '''Lucent Vermillion '''is a halfling from Ishgria. He's the last one of the Demonios, a race of expert and swift assassins. ''Personality Despite being a demon, Lucent cares and wishes to see humans safe from any threat. He's really kind and earnest and is always truthful, no matter the case. He tends to be depressed, though, as his past keeps tormenting him at no end. In battle, Lucent becames a cold and swift killer, talking less about life and creating a multitude of strategies in his mind. He also tends to be unforgiving and ruthless with other demons, always trying to kill them on sight. He bears extreme hatred upon Mora, calling her "a little dog who toys with others just because she wants revenge." The exceptions to this case are Kalon and Mirfah. ''Weaponry and Skills Lucent has a set of poweful weapons in his arsenal, covering both close and long distance combat. Lucent uses cross-shaped blue knives to attack on the front, while his dual guns, the 'Azure Executioner, are constanly charged with magic, not needing to load real bullets on it. He also has a cross-shaped cannon to blast off enemies with high powered lasers. He has knowledge of magic too, being the only one among the race to know as such. Lucent can call upon blue fire in the form of fireballs, pillars and other forms and if taken to the limits, he can summon the artificial demon '''Abaddon Alpha to fight. ''Backstory Lucent's real name is Giovanni and he came to Grand Gaia through a strange wormhole he found alongside his little sister and his friends back at their world. Upon coming, they were directly thrown into the ninth loop of Ragnarok, a war between gods and demons that razed the world. Since none of them knew how to fight, he suggested them to retreat the fields and look for a way to return to their home, receiving the approval of everyone. Despite that, the demons and gods kept battling and no matter how much they ran, they were pursued. At one moment, a Demonio whose named himself simply as '''Rubicante '''came to him through spirit, offering him power for them to escape. He was hesitant to accept it at first, but the demon explained that his intention was to awake someone powerful enough to break through the rules of the war and create a massive rebellion alongside humans to end it. That is when he abandoned his own name and took upon the power of Vermillion to fight and became a hybrid of a human and a demon. The others, who had received powers from demons and gods, joined Lucent into their rebellion. However, their inexperience with fighting led them to their ruin. On the last second, Lucius banished Lucent to Ishgria, alongside Claire, his little sister, and Lockyel, another friend who took demonic powers as well. He awakened alone into Mildran, surrounded by other demons of the Demonio race. Feeling Rubicante's will alongside his, the demons gave him a set of lapis lazuli knives, the dual guns 'Azure Executioner' and the cannon who belonged to the fallen demon. They also trained Lucent on martial arts and stealth techniques, which he adapted very quickly. Soon, he became one of them and started doing assassinating missions to keep the balance in Ishgria. In one of them, Lucent fought against a demon called 'Abaddon 'and managed to defeat it, but not unscathed. But before the demon disappeared, its power and spirit went directly into Lucent, giving him the ability to use the arcane magic of blue fire and to summon an "alpha" version of Abbadon to help him. Lucent's life went through a downfall when he received the orders to take out a demon called the 'Killer Princess. When his squad moved out, he eventually found that this demon was actually Claire, who lost control over her powers and went into a berserk rage, killing every single thing in sight. The other Demonios attacked her at once, while he stood there, completely against the idea. However, he heard his sister's voice pleading to him. She asked for him to kill her and free her soul from the torment it was currently dragged in. Filled with tears, Lucent went into the fight. But before killing her, he betrayed his squad and killed all of them. Once he was alone with her, he shot Claire in the heart, instanly killing her. As he caught her in his arms, she smiled at him and said "thank you" while closing her eyes pemanently. When Lucent returned with her corpse, the entire clan was dead thanks to Lockyel, who also went berserk and killed them. Broken, he had no choice but to kill his friend. He killed Lockyel in the same way he killed Claire, but the corpse fell into Ishgria's deep oceans so he was never able to obtain it. The incident led Lucent to leave Mildran and go to other lands. On those travels, Lucent met Mirfah in Zamburg, the survivor of the Ishgria Expedition Squad incident. Upon meeting, Mirfah already saw that he was not a full demon and asked him if Lucent was actually sent by the Akras Summoners' Hall to see the results of the falied expedition after almost seven years. He declined it, but Mirfah was not convinced and attacked him. However, Lucent never fought back and took the beating to a tool until he fully bleeded. When Mirfah noticed that Lucent never had the intention the fight, he asked why and the injured demon explained the entire story. Upon hearing him, Mirfah helped him with injuries and told his own story to Lucent. With both demons having a similar situation, they agreed to help each other if they encountered once again. While going back to Mildran after his meeting with Mirfah, Lucent encountered Mora in Wulgee and she asked him to take care of two demons who were rampaging throughout the lands after losing control. Not wishing form the same thing to happen again, he took on Mora's request and went to fight the demon alone. His first encounter was against Melord and Lucent was slightly injured, even though he had the upper hand against the demon. In the middle of the battle, Shusui appeared and dealt with Melord, who ran away. The War Demon went against Lucent after that. They ended up into a draw, but Lucent was gravely injured after that. Shusui complimented his strength and said he wanted another battle when he was on full power to fight and went away. While Lucent thought he would die, Kalon appeared and healed him out of nowhere. He also revealed that Mora was manipulating the young hybrid into defeating those two demons and had already planned to send him into a death trap against Beiorg. After hearing that, he went directly to Lem to confront Mora. Once he reached and questioned her, Mora confirmed all of Kalon's affirmations and said that she wanted to have Lucent dealing with those demons while she kept working in her plan. Angered by her treachery, he fought Mora by himself and managed to actually win against her. Mora, considerably injured, questioned his intention to fight against her and he told her that he promised to a friend and to himself that he would never use his powers for forces who desired to destroy everything. He also mocked Mora, calling her "a bastard who wants to set the price right without having the means to." He swore to her that if they ever encountered each other once again, he would kill her with no hesitation, as he held no respect towards her or her goals. After that, Lucent left back to Mildran, promising to himself he would never use his power unless the situation really called for his action. Story''' WIP Category:CustomCharacters